


Hi, Hello, See You Later

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, just a teensy sprinkle of angst, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Monty is intrigued by the woman who comes into his toy shop (and doesn't buy anything) whenever he's working the register...





	Hi, Hello, See You Later

Monty had recently acquired the family business.  _ Green Toys _ . And, even better, their tagline.  _ Green Is Good! _

The store might’ve been cheesy, but Monty loved working there. Some of his best friends had cycled through working here. Miller, Bellamy, even Murphy. Bellamy and Murphy had even met their wives here. Monty was sure this place was good luck.

So he worked the register at least once a week. Maybe he thought this place was more than just  _ good luck. _

There was a woman who would come in whenever he was working. But she’d never buy anything. She was pretty. Average height. Blonde. Pretty. Just...pretty.

And one day, after Christmas, he got curious. She was the only one in the store, besides Monty. So he went up to her.

“Hi. I’m Monty Green. As in...the Green in  _ Green Toys _ .” He smiled at her, a little bit awkward and trying not to ramble.

“I...Um. I’m Harper. Harper McIntyre, since I guess we’re doing last names, too,” she replied, smiling brightly.

“Can I help you? I’ve noticed you come here often. If you can’t find something specific, I can put in an order for you.”

She shook her head, wringing her hands together and gesturing as she said, “Oh, no. I’m not looking for anything. Sorry, I know it must seem weird. Uh, I - my mom knew yours. I just...used to come here when I was little. She uh, she kind of died a while ago, and, I…” She shrugged a bit, still smiling, although sadly now.

“Oh. I’m - that sucks, Harper. I’m sorry. I just...feel free to return to what you were doing.” Monty stepped back, feeling horrible.

“No!” Harper grabbed his wrist lightly, immediately dropping it. “I...I like the company.”

“Well...uh. I was gonna close up shop soon anyways. If you want company somewhere else?”

Harper bit her lip, nodding shyly and following Monty as he grabbed his coat and keys. He followed her out, locking up and then leading her to the pizza parlor next door.

“Hey, Zeke!” Harper waved at the owner, and Zeke waved back.

“You know him?”

“Yeah. My friend Raven’s boyfriend,” she explained.

“The usual?” Zeke called.

Harper glanced at Monty. “Are you good with a medium pizza, half pepperoni half veggie?”

Monty nodded, following her to the booth and both of them talking to each other, the conversation easy. The pizza arrived soon enough and the shop closed down  _ too _ soon. They were about to part ways when Harper wrote down a series of numbers on Monty’s hand.

“Text me?”

Harper blushed when Monty nodded, kissing his cheek and ducking into her car. Monty stepped back as she drove away, walking to his own car. He almost walked past it, distracted by his own thoughts.


End file.
